classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadillac Series 75
The Cadillac Series 75 was a heavy car made by the American luxury car manufacturer Cadillac. It was offered from 1936 to 1976 under that name. The Series 75 represented the top models of the brand and were thought as luxury cars and state coaches. Prewar models The Series 75 represents the middle of the pilot program and had next to a compared to cheaper models, a longer wheelbase and the then brand new Cadillac cast iron V8 with side valves, were offered several different car models with 5 to 7 seats and a four-door convertible, from 1938 to 1940, a two-door coupe and convertible, and the bodies were of the Fisher or Fleetwood plants. 1938/39, the wheelbase of the series was 75 to 358 cm, 1940-1942, it was reduced to 345 cm. The original 135 hp V8 contributed from the 1938 140 and the 1941 150 hp. The prices were in bis 1940 2995 $5,115, while the least expensive of the Cadillac Series 61 could be bought for $1695. In October 1935, the Cadillac model range was restructured and included remarks on Series 60 (307 cm wheelbase, 5.3-liter V8) as the entry model, Series 70 and Series 75 (wheelbase 333 (70) or 350.5 (75 ) cm, 5.7-liter V8, fork angle 90 °), Series 80 and Series 85 (wheelbase as 70/75, but six-liter V12) and Series 90 of the top model with the 7.4-liter V16 to a wheelbase 391 cm. Beginning of 1942, Cadillac, like the entire U.S. auto industry, a civilian production in favor of the production of armaments. Compared to the solid model Series 60 and Series 61 of the 75 came to small numbers, from 1935 to 1942 were produced (including Series 70) 18 047 copies. Postwar models to 1976 The Series 75 was indeed mostly with the stylistic changes of the output models, lagged behind technologically in some years but. So the 75 received, in the year 1965, neither the new nor the improved automatic box frame of the remaining models. In general, the 75 stood at the technical level of the other Cadillac cars, but had next to its longer wheelbase always a higher roof, which provided for more head room. Vehicles available soon dwindled (from model year 1952) together in two depending on version seven-to nine-seater models with or without blade (and the commercial chassis). With the resumption of auto production in 1946 Cadillac simplified its extensive model range significantly. After the 12 and 16-cylinder cars had been removed before the war from the program, the series presented 75, which is now on the top models of the house, on the Series 61, Series 62 and 60 Special ranked, always a longer wheelbase than they possessed, and now once again only as four-door sedans with 5 to 9 seats available with Fleetwood bodies were .Officially, the listed commercial chassis versions with her usually still longer wheelbase for Series 75. From the model year 1949, all Cadillac models, there was a new OHV V8 of 5.4 liters and 160 SAE horsepower at first used. While the smaller models had received 1,948 new bodies (in which debuted in the original form of the tail fin and the C platform of General Motors were the Series 75 was first converted to the model year 1950, the wheelbase has been stretched to take this opportunity to 372.75 cm . in 1952, the performance of the 5.4-liter was increased thanks to quad carburetors to 190 SAE hp in 1953 to 210 in 1954 to 230 in 1955 to 250 SAE hp. With the model change in autumn 1953, the wheelbase of the series grew 75 next to 378, 5 cm. In 1956, the V8 bored to 6 liters and carried now 285 SAE hp, 1957 300 and 1958 310 hp. Further capacity increases followed by model year 1959 (6.4 liters, 325 hp SAE), the end of 1963 (7 liter, 340 SAE hp) and for model year 1968 (7.7-liter, 375-hp SAE, 1972 223, 1974 208 net horsepower).1975/76 came in all Cadillac models except Seville originally from the Cadillac Eldorado derived 8.2-liter V8 used (193 HP with quad carburetor or 218 hp with fuel injection). Fleetwood Limousine With the reduction of new Cadillac models of the vintage in 1977 of the 75 contracted with a wheelbase of 367 and a length of 620 cm (385 and 641 cm from last). The curb weight dropped from 2602 to 2146 kg. Simultaneously accounted for the Series 75 designation, and the stretched Cadillacs heard on the name Fleetwood Limousine . Took over the drive is now a seven-liter V8 that came with quad carburetors with fuel injection and at 183 to 198 hp. From model year 1980, the V8 to six liters (152, later 142 hp) and decreased in the model provided in 1982/83 with cylinder deactivation (called V8-6-4 engine). From model year 1985 were based Fleetwood limousine models on the new Cadillac Fleetwood front wheel drive and were reduced again. The wheelbase was now 341 cm, length 555 cm, and the empty weight of 1605 kg. Which was powered by a transversely mounted 4.1-liter V8 own design with electronic fuel injection and an output of 127 hp. After the end of the model year 1987, the sedan models had been eliminated from the Cadillac range. Category:Cadillac Category:Pre-war Category:Post-war